


Control Art

by SpanglesandSass (Fidella)



Series: Marvel Big Bang 2014 Works [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidella/pseuds/SpanglesandSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art contribution to Marvel Big Bang 2014 for iloome's fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511137) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 




	2. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 2 of 8

 

**Author's Note:**

> More pages to follow...eventually.


End file.
